Open Road
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Brittany is on a road trip heading towards her future. Santana is left in the middle of nowhere while running from her past. Can they help each other find a happy present? Current chapter rated M.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and dingy place. It was the last place Brittany S. Pierce wanted to be in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere, but here she was; empty gas tank and full bladder.

Brittany was standing in what she was certain was the creepiest gas station ever. It was surrounded by nothing but dark night sky and consisted of nothing but two very rusty gas pumps, one very bright light shining directly on her, and a small shack she assumed housed both a convenience store and hopefully a working bathroom.

She had been making great time driving from San Francisco to New York. Even with stopping at some silly tourist attractions. She was somewhere in the middle of Iowa, but one can never be too sure of these things, especially at night. She had miscalculated her gas mileage (math was never her best subject) and ended up here at what would hopefully not be her final resting spot. She made the executive decision to empty her bladder before filling her tank, this way she could just pump and go as fast as she could.

She ran into the store and after longer than necessary found the clerk, the greasy name tag reading 'WILL' in thin black lettering, who, a little too kindly, offered to personally show her to the bathroom but backed off once she informed him she was a black belt in karate. It wasn't entirely true. She was wearing a black belt with her jeans at the moment and she really loved Bruce Lee movies, but this guy didn't need specifics.

She opened the door to the bathroom and was less horrified than she thought she would be, so that was a plus. She did her business and ran out yelling a quick thank you to Will before finally reaching her car again. She was in the middle of filling up when she heard another car speeding into the station. She didn't turn around, just willed the gas to pump faster.

She heard the car screech to a stop and could make out muffled yelling inside the car. "Come on; come on, faster gas faster!" She said to herself as she heard a car door slam and a female voice screaming.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit bastard! Leave me here. I don't give a fuck! Do you see any fucks around here? No! Because I don't give one!" Brittany couldn't help but smirk at the attitude radiating off the woman behind her. When she heard the car drive off she chanced a look and saw a very pretty, very small woman in a dangerously short dress.

"What the fuck are you looking at Blondie?" Santana snarled.

"Oh me, nothing, just fillin' up my tank, thanks." Brittany looked away.

"Whatever," Santana said under her breath while walking towards the store.

"I wouldn't go in there if you really don't have to because that guy in there is kind of creepy and you are very pretty." Brittany blurted out.

The woman perked up, "oh yeah, you think I am very pretty?" Santana sauntered over to Brittany. Tripping on her way over, but recovering nicely.

"Oh well, I mean I don't mean to be forward, but yes, and I just mean that creepy men tend to become exponentially creepier when in the presence of a pretty woman." Brittany's blush deepened to almost firetruck red.

The woman smirked, "true story, Blondie, true fucking story. Thanks for the heads up. I guess I'll skip creep central. Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

"Yeah, do you promise not to steal it?" Brittany asked while leaning into the car to grab her phone.

"Hey listen, just because I curse a lot and am standing alone in what appears to be the creepiest gas station this side of the Mississippi, does not a criminal make." Santana spat out, hands on hips. "Plus, where the hell would I run off to? I'm gonna steal your phone and run into that twenty mile wide cornfield across the way? I don't think so," Santana huffed, annoyed at Brittany's worry.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Here." Brittany handed the woman her phone, but quickly snapping her arm back. "Actually, wait. Tell me your name first."

"Santana. Santana Lopez, just in case I steal your phone you know who to look for in the cornfield." Santana winked at Brittany and started dialing.

"I'm Brittany," she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Good to know, Blondie," Santana said, ignoring the pale outstretched hand as she turned her back towards Brittany.

"Hey Puck, yeah. That son of a bitch left me at a gas station in the middle of fucking nowhere! No, I really don't have any idea where I am, yes another woman. Ugh fine, hold on. Hold the fuck on. Hey Blondie, where the hell are we?"

"Umm I think somewhere in Iowa, but I'm not entirely sure either," Brittany shrugged.

"Puck, yeah Blondie says maybe Iowa. No, I'm using her phone. Yes, I told her I wouldn't steal it. No, No, yes. Very. Ok fine I'll ask, hold on. Hey Blondie, where are you headed?"

"New York," Brittany answered hesitantly.

"Perfect, you just got yourself a traveling buddy. Ok, Puckster, I'm back on the road. Blondie just offered me a ride the rest of the way to New York. I'll see you in a couple of days. Adios hermano!" Santana hung up and threw the phone back at Brittany.

Brittany stood there dumbfounded she could not be in a car alone at night on rural roads with a stranger. "No, I am sorry Santana, but I do not feel comfortable riding in a car with a stranger."

"We are not strangers Blondie, I am Santana and you are Blondie," Santana made a showing of pointing to each of them before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Brittany." She said, rolling her eyes and replacing the gas pump.

"Right, that's what I said, Come on lets go. This place is creepy as fuck. I call shotgun!" Santana yelled, nearly leaping into the passenger side seat.

"Santana, it's only us, who else is going to call shotgun?" Brittany questioned while getting into the driver's side.

"Damn Blondie, lighten up, it was a joke. Come on, the open road awaits us. We'll be like Thelma and Louise, except you know please don't drive us off a cliff or anything." Santana clicked her seat belt and adjusted her seat.

"I won't," Brittany sighed.

As they pulled out of the gas station, Santana turned the radio on and started belting out Rehab.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the song finished, Santana passed out. Hunched over, snoring, drooling, passed out.

"Well, nice company you are," Brittany laughed to herself. At least now she would have a little time to process the events of the last twenty minutes. She really didn't mind having Santana along, the drive could get very lonely and she liked the idea of having someone to talk to. Although, she was skeptical about the replies Santana would come up with. Either way, she didn't mind Santana. She was curious about what happened and why Santana was left at a gas station in the middle of the country but Brittany was not one to pry. Realizing it was closing in on 2:30AM Brittany thought they better pull over for a few hours and get some proper sleep at a motel.

"Hey, psst, Santana" Brittany whispered to the sleeping woman next to her. "Hey, you. Santana," Brittany nudged Santana's knee with her hand. Nothing. "Come on, Santana," Brittany said a little louder. Nothing. "Oh man, this one is a freaking handful," Brittany sighed. "Santana!" Brittany yelled towards the steering wheel. Nothing. "Oh my gosh. Fine. You can stay here in the car. I'm going to get a hotel room." Nothing.

Brittany took the next exit that had a motel sign preceding it and found herself pulling into a clean, but dark looking motel. She knew she couldn't actually leave Santana sleeping in the car so she gave her a little poke in the ribs. Nothing. A firmer poke resulted in the same thing.

"I am not spending the rest of my night trying to wake this girl up. Maybe I should be checking for a pulse at this point." Which Brittany did on both Santana's wrists and neck. "Ok, well I guess she's just the deepest sleeper in the world or she's passed out drunk. Shit, what do I do?" Brittany asked, now violently shaking Santana's sleeping body. Nothing. "Ugh, fine. I'll just carry her inside."

Brittany got out of the car; jogged around the back and opened the passenger side door, "Come on little one, up ya go," and hoisted a completely limp Santana fireman style onto her shoulder. Taking a very nice mental note of how short Santana's dress actually was but being kind enough to hold her arm high on the back of Santana's thighs as to not give anyone else an undeserved view.

Finally inside the motel lobby, the clerk looked nothing short of utterly confused when Brittany strolled in with Santana over her shoulder. "Hi!" Brittany said as chipper as she could manage under the slight weight of Santana and the exhaustion of the day finally setting in. "One room please."

The clerk typed Brittany's information into the computer while Brittany looked around at the paintings of flowers behind the desk. The clerk informed Brittany, to her relief, that there was a room with two full sized beds open on the fourth floor. "Oh shit, she has nothing with her," Brittany said realizing, at this moment, she only managed to take Santana out of the car and none of the bags. She looked at the now alarmed hotel clerk, "oh no, I'm sorry. I mean - I mean the airline lost her luggage. Yeah, ok thanks!" Brittany waved while making her way to the elevator bank.

Her plan was to get Santana into a bed and then run out to get her suitcase, which had more than enough for both of them to have something to sleep in and change for tomorrow. Brittany looked up at the waiting elevator doors and had to laugh at the reflected scene. There she was standing in a motel at almost 3AM in what she still thinks is Iowa, holding fireman style, a complete stranger who she is about to share a motel room with. She pressed the fourth floor button and a moment later was walking down a very poorly lit hallway to their room.

"Not bad, this will do for the night," Brittany said while checking out the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror and realized she was still holding Santana. "Come on sleeping beauty, let's get you into bed. I can not believe you slept through all of this." Brittany unceremoniously dropped Santana onto the bed by the window. She removed Santana's shoes and covered her with the blanket. She ran out to her car and back, which took a significantly shorter time than it did the first go around. She got back to the room with her suitcase and two bottles of water. She quickly changed and got into the bed closest to the bathroom. "Night, Santana."

Brittany woke up sometime later to the sounds of the shower. The clock on the nightstand between their beds saying it was 8:30AM. "Well at least sleepyhead is finally up."

Brittany kicked the covers off of her and stretched. She went to her suitcase and pulled out shorts and a shirt for herself and shorts and a tank top for Santana. She also threw a pair of light blue boy shorts on the other woman's bed, figuring Santana could always decline the offer of a stranger's underwear. She placed the rest of the outfit on Santana's bed and went to brush her teeth at the separate sink outside of the bathroom. She sat at the small desk watching the weather channel while waiting for Santana to finish in the bathroom. Around the third time the weather loop played, Santana stepped out in her towel.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Brittany said to a grumpy looking Santana.

"Why are you so loud? Morning," Santana mumbled while slowly walking to her bed.

"How did you sleep?" Brittany asked suppressing a laugh.

"Not bad, I guess," Santana rubbed her eyes. "I don't even remember coming up here. I have a weird bruise on my rib cage though. How'd you sleep, Blondie?"

"Not bad," Brittany said with a giggle. "I'm just gonna hop in the shower. Would you mind running next-door, I think there's a coffee shop, and maybe getting some coffee and some sort of breakfast. Please?" Brittany added a sugary sweet smile to the end which only made Santana giggle then scowl at her headache.

"Sure Blondie," Santana sat gently on her bed and reached for her dress from the day before when Brittany pointed to the clothes on the bed. "Oh no, I can't take your clothes," Santana said sheepishly and for the first time not seeming all that bad ass.

"You know it's really for my sake. I have to sit in the car with you and I don't want you being all smelly and stuff," Brittany didn't want Santana to feel like a charity case, she wasn't even sure, now that she thought about it, that Santana had a wallet on her or anything. "Oh and breakfast is on me. Take the money out of my bag on the desk."

"Wait, you trust me to take money out of your bag and leave this room while you are in the shower? And to come back with breakfast and change?" Santana asked curiously.

"Of course I do Santana, you returned my cell phone last night didn't you?" Brittany winked and closed the bathroom door.

Santana let out the breath she seemed to be holding and took a twenty out of Brittany's bag. She also happened to find a bottle of Aspirin, which she borrowed for the time being. She really wished she had enough sense to take her wallet and phone out of that assholes car. She found the coffee shop easy enough, it looked like one of those old school shops with the big donut on top and waitresses in yellow uniforms. She ordered herself a black coffee, which she practically chugged at the counter, and the same for Brittany with milk and sugar on the side, not knowing how her companion took it. She bought two bagels and two chocolate donuts figuring she couldn't possibly go wrong with that.

She walked slowly back to the motel wanting to give Brittany some time to get dressed and have some time alone before getting back in the car together. As she made her way up the walkway she saw Brittany putting her suitcase back in the trunk.

"Were you trying to escape without me?" Santana yelled across the parking lot, starting to feel a little better.

"Never," Brittany waved and yelled back. Santana handed Brittany their breakfast and change. Brittany said she got everything out of the room but Santana wanted to run up and check.

"Not because I don't trust you, because obviously I do, I'm just weird about stuff like that," Santana said while running back into the motel. She got the clerk to give her a key and run up to their room. She trusted that Brittany had taken her stuff, after all that consisted of one dress, she was pretty sure Brittany could handle that. She opened the desk draw and stuffed the small pad of paper and pen with the motel's name on it into her shorts pocket and ran back downstairs.

"Hey there driving buddy did I miss anything?" Brittany said out the driver's side window.

"No, sorry," Santana said while climbing into the passenger side. "I'm sorry I don't have my wallet and my driver's license on me." Santana tucked her chin down and fiddled with her thumbs.

"It's really no problem. I mean I was driving anyway, I have to sleep and I have to eat right and you don't look like you eat that much so it shouldn't be that much of a price difference," Brittany smiled while starting the car. "And away we go!" Brittany cracked herself up and pulled out of the motel parking lot.

"Can I put the radio on?" Santana asked.

"Of course, you didn't seem to need permission last night," Brittany joked, while Santana made a confused face and lowered the volume.

The sounds of Single Ladies softly swept through the car as both girls' started singing and showing off some pretty awesome sitting dance moves. The next two hours went by fairly the same, Santana being in charge of the radio, Brittany in charge of the driving. They sang and danced and complemented each other repeatedly on both. They didn't talk much, but that was only due to the singing and dancing. Brittany couldn't believe how comfortable she felt around Santana today, especially given their initial meeting. She turned out to be nothing like the woman who was standing and cursing in the gas station the night before.

"I was drunk last night. I'm sorry." Santana suddenly said to the window. Brittany knew it was directed at her and she had figured as much when she couldn't wake Santana up but she wasn't one to judge other people's decisions.

"It's ok. I won't judge you Santana. I have no reason to. I just hope that whatever it is that happened and was happening is over with. Not for my sake, but for yours. Ok?" Brittany reached over the middle console and put her hand on top of Santana's. Santana just stared at their hands for a few seconds before responding.

"Ok."

They stayed like that for a little while longer; Brittany's hand just resting on top of Santana's. Brittany was looking at the road in front of her and Santana looking off to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was complaining about how hungry she was as they passed the "Welcome to Illinois" sign.

"Have you ever been to Chicago?" Brittany asked trying to change the topic from Santana's constant, yet adorable, whining.

"No, I've always wanted to see Lake Michigan though, you?" Santana answered.

"Nope, wanna go?" Brittany smiled at Santana.

"How far out of the way is it?" Santana asked skeptically.

"I don't know, does it really matter? I'm in no rush right now," Brittany said taking an exit off the highway.

"No, No I guess it doesn't," Santana said laughing. "Well then, Lake Michigan here we come."

A couple of hours later they were parking the car in Chicago. "We have to have deep dish pizza," Brittany stated while feeding quarters into the meter.

"Good, I'm starving," Santana held her abdomen tightly while Brittany rolled her eyes.

They walked a few blocks and found a busy pizza place, which Santana said, meant it was a good one. They bought one deep dish pizza and two bottles of water and made their way down to the lake. Brittany couldn't believe that right there in the middle of a big city was a little beach and a huge lake. It was a chilly day so it was pretty empty except a family and their dog. Brittany and Santana ate their pizza in silence. Mostly in silence, except the obscene noises escaping from Santana's lips every time she took a bite.

"Santana, if you keep making those noises in front of those kids you are going to get us arrested," Brittany blushed.

"I'm sorry. This is just so good. I mean I always thought I was a total New York pizza kind of girl but this, this is like orgasmic," Santana said licking her fingers clean.

If Brittany had even an ounce less self-control she would have jumped Santana right there and then. She couldn't help it. The noises Santana was making combined with the obscene sucking of her fingers made Brittany think dirty, messy thoughts. Brittany tried to distract herself from the pizza orgasm happening right next to her by watching the family's dog dive into the water to fetch a tennis ball.

"That was so good," Santana said having finished her half of the small pie. "I can't believe how good that was. Thank you so much. Eating deep-dish pizza in Chicago was totally on my Bucket List, and now I can cross it off. Thank you," Santana said and before Brittany knew it Santana had her in a big bear hug. As they parted Santana jumped up, kicked off her shoes and ran towards the lake.

She splashed in about ankle high and turned around the Brittany who was still sitting in shock at their hug. Santana was waving furiously at Brittany who snapped out of her trance and waved back. Santana turned back towards the lake standing stone still. Brittany could tell Santana was breathing deeply, trying to imprint this moment into her memory. Brittany took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of Santana facing the lake. Santana turned back to Brittany and yelled for her to come join. Brittany kicked off her own shoes next to Santana's and ran to the lake. They stood side by side for a few minutes until Brittany pulled out her phone.

"Will you take a picture here, with me?" Brittany asked.

"Of course, yes, of course we need a picture of this. Let's ask that family." Santana splashed away. A few seconds later Santana, the family, and their dog were walking towards Brittany. Santana and Brittany, their backs towards the lake, arms around one another, smiled for the camera.

They stood in the lake a few more minutes before heading back to grab their things and cleaning up. "Ok, off to the open road again," Brittany exclaimed when they got back to the car. They made their way back to the highway before either of them spoke again.

"You know, I really like that we don't have to be constantly talking, that our silences aren't awkward. They are actually really comfortable, right?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Yeah, definitely." Santana agreed quietly.

They drove for a long time, through the rest of Illinois and most of Indiana, stopping a couple of times for bathroom breaks, postcard buying and clothes buying for Santana. She swore up and down that as soon as they get to New York, Santana would pay Brittany back for everything, Brittany didn't want to hear it. Santana never asked Brittany how she seemed to have money at her disposal but she wasn't questioning it either. Settled into their new hotel room, Brittany sat at the desk addressing some post cards while Santana took the tags off her new clothes.

"I'm going to get in the shower first ok?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, of course it is, I'll be here," Santana said jumping on her bed and turning on the tv.

Once Santana heard the shower start she picked up Brittany's phone. She would have used the room phone but she didn't want anything more to be charged to Brittany. She quickly dialed Puck's number.

"Hey Puck, it's me. Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just about in Ohio. Yes, I'm still with Brittany. Yeah, I'm ok. I know, listen I have to make this quick. I need to borrow some money in New York when I get there. Yeah in about two days. Dude, she's paying for everything. I left my wallet and phone in that assholes car. She buys me food, she bought me clothes. Puck, I think, I think there's something there. I know she's a stranger but that's the thing. Besides you, I feel the most comfortable with her and you're my brother so it doesn't even count. I know, ok. Also, do you think I should visit mom and dad while I'm in Ohio? I mean I don't know if I can because I'm kind of on Brittany's watch but she might let me stop by. It's not too far out of the way. Yeah ok, I'll think about it. Also, can you do me a favor? Can you call my bank and tell them my card was stolen and call my cell phone carrier, yeah you have all the info. Thanks bro, I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye." Santana hung up and deleted Puck's number from the call log. She found the food channel and pretended to watch it until she heard the water stop.

Brittany came bounding out of the bathroom already in her pajamas and jumped onto the bed next to a suddenly tense Santana. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Some weird food show. This guy about to eat a bull's testicle. For real. In hot sauce." Santana said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I've heard they taste like chicken." Brittany said matter-of-factly. After watching another fifteen minutes of the show Brittany let out a yawn and Santana made her way towards the shower. When she got out Brittany was fast asleep on Santana's bed, remote in hand.

Santana turned off the TV and covered Brittany with the blanket. Before Santana made her way to the other bed she leaned down and gave Brittany a soft peck on her temple, "Goodnight Brittany, thank you again."

The next morning, Santana woke up to a very serious looking Brittany staring at her from the other bed. "Hi, what's up?" Santana managed out with a yawn.

"I got a text message from an unknown number this morning who informed me that your parents live in Ohio. Were you not going to tell me," Brittany asked starting to get animated. " Don't you want to see them?"

"I am going to kill Puck. I can't believe he texted you. I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, I swear. I just didn't want you to feel obligated to drive me there," Santana said while getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. She turned around, "you've done so much for me these past couple of days I didn't want to ask anything more of you." Santana closed the door to the bathroom.

Undeterred, Brittany kept throwing unanswered questions at the bathroom door. "How could you not ask me to take you to your parents? Why wouldn't I? Time hasn't been an issue yet, has it?" Brittany yelled. She was confused, annoyed, but above all hurt. She thought she and Santana were really starting to bond and now Santana didn't even tell her they were going to be in the same state as her parents.

Santana opened the bathroom door just enough to let Brittany see one red and puffy eye through the crack. "I'm sorry, ok. I just feel so helpless on this trip. I feel bad. I feel bad that you have to take care of me like a little kid, so to ask you to bring me to my parents house would just be too much for my already crushed ego," Santana groaned. Seeing Santana about to close the bathroom door once again, Brittany threw a graceful foot into the crack.

"Not so fast there," Brittany scolded, "I do not see you as helpless or a charity case or a victim or any other word you think might apply to you in this situation. Yes, at the gas station that night you needed help and I offered, well I didn't offer, but I accepted your offer to help you. If I really didn't want to I wouldn't have. I really like having you along with me Santana and I kind of don't want this trip to ever end. I would love to take you to your parents house, I would love to get to know you better, and I would really love it if you came out of that bathroom and hugged me," Brittany finished her rant and looked up at a crying Santana.

A small "Ok" was all Brittany heard coming out of the bathroom.

"Ok, what?" Brittany chided.

"Ok to all of it," Santana smiled while opening the door wider and launching herself into Brittany's arms.

"Good. Now that we haven't settled that, shall we make arrangements to visit the Lopez residence this afternoon?" Brittany said in a mock British accent.

"Yeah, I'll call them right now," Santana smiled holding out her hand for Brittany's cell phone.

"Hi Mom, it's me. I'm doing really well listen I have a surprise. I'm in Ohio. Yes, of course I am coming to visit. I'm not just calling to tell you I'm in Ohio. No, don't go get dad, I'll see him later. Ok, ok fine go get him. Hi dad, yes it's me. I'm in Ohio, I'm going to stop by later. I am excited also. No I'm not with Puck, sorry dad, but he sends his love and he misses you guys a lot. You know how busy he is. But let's leave all this so we have something to talk about later, ok? Put mom back on. I love you too dad. Hi mom, yeah ok so we are about two hours away. Oh, my friend I'm driving with. Female. Brittany. I'll explain everything later. Ok, I love you, bye." Santana hung up both emotionally charged and drained from the five minute conversation with her parents.

"Ok Boss, where to?" Brittany asked Santana once they were back in the car. "Just get back on the highway and I'll tell you when the exit comes up," Santana pointed to the highway sign. Now that parents had been brought up Santana knew it was time to have that conversation with Brittany.

"So, tell me about yourself Brittany," Santana asked while lowering the radio.

"My name is Brittany Susan Pierce, I grew up in Arizona, where my parents still live. I was, until about five days ago, living in San Francisco. I'm a dancer. I have two sisters who both still live in Arizona. I studied dance and history in college. I love ducks," Brittany paused, biting her lower lip in concentration, "well I think that's about it," She laughed, "your turn."

"My name is Santana Lopez, I grew up in Ohio, where obviously my parents still live. I was, until about five days ago, living in Los Angeles. I'm a singer, but for money I've been working an office job. I have an older brother, Puck, who lives in New York. I was pre-law in college. I love the color red, well I guess that's it for me also," Santana laughed.

"Damn it seemed like more information when I was saying it," Brittany giggled. "Well, that was a fun yet not very helpful exercise we just did there," Brittany frowned.

"Oh, it's the next exit, Britt. I'm getting kind of nervous. Can we park somewhere for a few minutes please?" Santana was visibly nervous and looking around furiously for somewhere to pull over. Brittany pulled off the highway into a rest stop and parked the car.

"Why are you so nervous, it seems like you have a nice relationship with your parents," Brittany commented.

"I do, I do, and it's just that they don't know what happened, you know why I was in that gas station in Iowa, where we met. They are going to ask why I'm driving across the country with you and I don't have an answer," Santana started to tear up, which broke Brittany's heart.

"Ok well, then let's sort of the little stuff first. Were you in school in LA?"

Santana nodded, "I just graduated."

"Ok great, well then so did I. What school did we go to?"

Santana managed a small smile, "UCLA."

Brittany was excited she loved making up stories, "ok you were pre-law that is going to be a little difficult for me to speak about, but I can handle it." Santana couldn't help but smile at the little crease forming between Brittany's eyes. She wanted so badly to reach out and smooth the wrinkle out with the pad of her thumb, but thought better of it.

"Ok, how did we meet?" Santana struggled to focus on something other than Brittany's face which was all of a sudden very difficult to look at.

"Ok, well how about we lived in the same building and met there," Santana nodded at Brittany's explanation. "So are we ok now? I know enough about LA to get by the rest of it, let's go. It'll be fine, I'll be right there the whole time," Brittany placed her hand over Santana's, a now familiar gesture both girls relished in. Santana nodded again while Brittany started up the engine.

Ten minutes later they were pulling into the driveway of Brittany's parents house. Santana was doing some sort of relaxation breathing while Brittany got out of the car. She ran around to Santana's side and opened the door. She grabbed Santana's hand the pulled her out of the car, not letting go until she reached up to ring the doorbell.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, followed, all that fun stuff. I'm excited about the next couple of chapters, we really get to see what Santana's deal is and why she was so angry at the gas station. Plus, brittana might finally act on their sexual tension in the next chapter ;)

"Baby girl, you're home! Come in my beautiful." Santana's dad beamed as he brought both girls in for a bone crushing hug. "Come in, your mother has been cooking for the past two hours in anticipation of your visit home." Santana's dad ushered the girls into the house, past the living room and into the bright kitchen boiling over with pots and pans and smells.

"Oh my gosh it smells amazing in here," Brittany spoke first.

"My baby!" Santana's mom turned from the stove, rushing over to give Santana lipstick covered kisses all over her face.

"Mom," Santana whined, "you got lipstick all over me didn't you," She huffed, bending down to catch her reflection in the microwave, wiping harshly at her face.

Brittany giggled which turned the mother's attention away from her daughter. "Oh my, and who is this lovely young lady you have brought with you? My, my you are perfect, are you a dancer?" Santana's mother eyed Brittany up and down.

"Yes, I am ma'am. Thank you for noticing," Brittany blushed.

"Ah, well, it might not look it now, but I was quite the dancer in my day. I was even in the chorus of some Broadway shows in New York. That's where I met Eduardo, he was the house physician at some of the theaters. He always made sure I was in perfect health." Santana's mom reminisced.

"Wow that's amazing. I love great stories about people in love meeting. Right, Santana?" Brittany winked as Santana eyed her suspiciously.

"Anyway, I have not been properly introduced and since my daughter seems incapable of speech right now, I will start. I am Maribel Lopez, this is my husband Eduardo Lopez. Welcome to our home we are so honored that Santana has brought a friend home. It's a very rare occasion."

Brittany giggled once again before replying, "I am Brittany Pierce, I'm a school friend of Santana's. I'm driving to New York to start at a dance company and Santana asked if she could ride along to visit you and then her brother in New York, isn't that right San?" Santana took a deep breath and nodded yes.

"I wish Noah would have made the trip out here to visit, your father misses him terribly." Maribel smiled sadly at Eduardo.

"Yes, I miss him but he has his own life to lead just like this one over here. Never calling or visiting. Too busy with their lives. I understand." Eduardo clapped, "enough of this! It is time to celebrate our Santana and Ms. Brittany being home!" Eduardo grabbed Maribel and started dancing some sort of jig, which caused Santana and Brittany to double over in laughter.

Once Eduardo stopped dancing and Maribel went back to the food, Santana gave Brittany a tour of the house, showing her to the guest bedroom to drop off her bags. They sat around Santana's room giggling about Eduardo and Maribel until it was time to eat dinner. Both girls made their way downstairs hand-in-hand, which they had been doing a lot of the past couple of days. They entered the already set dining room, whispering and giggling, their bubble impervious to the smirks radiating off of Maribel and Eduardo.

"So girls, would you like to sit and join us anytime soon?" Maribel asked, trying not to laugh.

"Very funny, Ma." Santana scowled and dropped Brittany's hand to take her seat.

"Umm, where should I sit?" Brittany asked, noticing two empty seats.

"Oh, honey just sit next to Santana. The other seat is Noah's. We leave it open in case he comes home unannounced." Maribel explained gently, glancing over at Eduardo who was pretending not to listen. "Anyway, I didn't know what to make so I made, well, a lot of food. I made all of San's favorites, plus some extra vegetable dishes, in case you were vegetarian." Maribel explained, pointing around to what seemed like thirty dishes arranged on the table.

"Oh my, thank you so much. I'm not a vegetarian, but I do love veggies so I will definitely eat everything," Brittany laughed, feeling warm inside from the generosity and thoughtfulness of her hosts.

"Excellent, well dig in. Guests first, Brittany." Eduardo motioned for Brittany to start serving herself, which she immediately did. Followed closely behind by Santana.

"So Brittany, tell us about yourself. You said you were going to New York to dance?" Maribel asked between bites.

"Yes, my best friend Mike from school is already out there. He's opening up a dance company and I am joining it. I had to stay behind at school a few weeks to finish a dance production I was in." Brittany explained quickly, then diving back into her food.

"That is very impressive. Santana did you see Brittany's production?" Eduardo asked before laughing at his sauce covered daughter.

"No, umm unfortunately the schedule coincided with my finals." Santana rushed out staring at her plate.

"Right, it's ok I was able to show her some of my moves anyway." Brittany added causing Santana to start choking on her unfortunately timed sip of water. Ignoring Santana, Brittany gushed, "Oh my gosh, Maribel. I think this is the best meal I've ever had. Seriously, can I stay here forever?" Brittany asked while trying to shove even more food into her mouth.

"Ahh beautiful and charming, San, this is a good girl," Maribel pointed at Brittany, "and she can still eat with a body like that." Santana blushed and Brittany nodded while Eduardo and Maribel laughed at their embarrassed daughter. Brittany helped Eduardo clear the table and wash the dishes while Santana and Maribel retired to the living room to talk.

"So, Santana, you know Brittany from school?" Santana nodded, "and why have we not heard about her before now?" Santana shrugged, "and why did you not tell us you were driving across the country? You know your father, he would have sent you money or at least helped find hotels," Santana stared blankly at her mother. "Santana, I am going to need an answer at some point," Maribel playfully scolded.

"Ok, ok, I met her only recently and we just hit it off. I wanted it to be a surprise that I was coming to visit. Puck knew so it was ok," Santana felt bad about lying, but it was somewhat the truth.

"You know I hate that you call Noah by that ridiculous nickname, it sounds so barbarian," Maribel shook her head.

"I know, but he loves it. He said it makes him sound cool," Santana laughed.  
"Anyway, Santana, I like this Brittany. She has a kind face," Maribel paused, "and killer legs," Santana turned bright red and started sputtering out words while Maribel laughed hysterically. "Oh come on Santana, I see the way you look at her. The question is, does she see the way you look at her?" Maribel was doubled over in laughter now so loud that Eduardo and Brittany came bounding out of the kitchen, wet dish and drying rag in hand respectively.

"She's fine," Santana clenched her jaw towards her mother, "she just thinks she's funny. Pay her no mind," Santana waved off her father and Brittany who both looked at each other, shrugged, and retreated back to their duties in the kitchen.

Maribel finally caught her breath and tried her best to apologize to a steaming Santana. "It's not funny Ma! What if she heard you? I don't know what her deal is, but she does hold my hand a lot..." Santana trailed off with a sticky sweet smile on her face.

"What happened with that horrible excuse for a man, you were dating. What was his name? Finn?" Maribel had a disgusted look on her face after remembering his name.

"Unfortunately, nothing terrible happened to him. We just broke up, I realized I deserved to be treated better than he was capable of treating me," Santana said at the floor. She hated lying to her mother but now was not the time to explain how she ended up drunk and alone at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. That's not a story her mother would appreciate very much.

"Well, there is my girl. Good for you baby, I am proud of you. Now, I think we've had enough mother-daughter bonding for one night, yes? Let's go see what our friends in the kitchen are doing."

Maribel and Santana turned the corner of the kitchen only to find Brittany teaching Eduardo some dance moves. "Oh my gosh," Santana said while slapping a hand to the side of her face. "Ma, Britt is teaching dad how to Dougie."

Maribel looked more than confused, "what is a Dougie?" Maribel asked while pointing at her husband and Brittany.

"It's the dance to a hip-hop song. Oh gosh, there they go again. Hey Britt, hey. That's great, how about something a little less ridiculous?" Santana pointed at her dad.

"Hi San! Hi Maribel, isn't Eduardo doing so well?" Brittany laughed slightly out of breath, "he's a really good student!"

Once Maribel and Santana stopped laughing and Eduardo and Brittany finally stopped dancing, Maribel suggested Santana take Brittany around Lima and go for some dessert. The two girls went upstairs to grab their bags and coats and set out.

Maribel leaned into her husband as the girls pulled out of the driveway, she was about to speak when Eduardo interrupted, "I know my love, you should have heard how our friend Brittany was speaking about our Santana. She is quite smitten with her. She told me that they stopped in Chicago on their way here because Santana wanted to eat deep dish pizza. She showed me a picture they took standing by Lake Michigan. Maribel, I don't think I've ever seen our daughter smiling that hard," Eduardo kissed his wife's head and went back into the house.

Santana gave Brittany directions to all the usual spots: McKinley High School, Lima Mall, her favorite restaurant Breadstix, and finally a small ice cream shop hidden down a quiet tree lined street. "This was my favorite place when I was little. The sprinkles are separated by color, so you can get all orange or all blue or any color. It's amazing," Santana laughed. "I still think it's the coolest thing ever." Brittany smiled at Santana's giddiness and got out of the car.

"Last one in's a rotten egg," Brittany sang while taking a significant lead on Santana.

"Hey, no fair! Your legs are so much longer than mine are," Santana laughed and ran to catch up with Brittany who was already opening the door. Both girls ran into the empty ice cream shop laughing and catching their breath.

"Be still my heart, Santana Lopez, in the flesh." Santana turned around towards the counter and saw a very old man holding an ice cream scoop.

"Mr. Williams! How are you?" Santana ran around the counter to hug the man.

"I am wonderful now that my favorite customer is back in the shop," Mr. Williams laughed.

Brittany watched the scene in front of her with a goofy smile on her face. Of course Santana is best friends with the old ice cream man, she thought. "And who is this new customer you have brought me?" Mr. Williams and Santana made their way back around the counter to shake Brittany's hand.

"This is Brittany a friend from school," Santana answered.

"Ahhh, you have brought a friend from school home with you?" Mr. Williams said giving Santana a skeptical look.

"Yes and we would like some ice cream," Santana said giving Mr. Williams a dirty look.

"Ok, ok, may I please? With her, please?" Mr. Williams begged Santana, while Brittany gave her a confused look.

"Ok fine, go for it," Santana stepped back.

"Ok Brittany, I have a wonderful gift. I am able to tell what flavor ice cream and what toppings a person wants just by looking at them. May I try it on you?" Mr. Williams said excitedly, always wanting a new customer to show off his trick to.

"Of course, so I just stand here?" Santana and Mr. Williams both nodded.

"Ok let's see. Vanilla based. Sweet. Cookies and cream, in a cup! Am I right?" Mr. Williams waited,

"Yes! Wow, that was amazing. I'm not just agreeing, I really do want a cookie and cream cup," Brittany looked in amazement towards Santana who just nodded her head and laughed.

"Of course you do. Ok, now for toppings, this is always a little harder. Hmm sprinkles, sprinkles. Purple sprinkles!" Mr. Williams clapped and took a bow before Brittany could even answer.

"Well, is he right Britt?" Santana asked.

"How do you do that?!" Brittany exclaimed, "that was amazing, you can do that to anyone?" Brittany asked eyes still wide open in shock.

"Just about, yes, the little one over there was the hardest read I ever had, that's why she's my favorite," Mr. Williams pointed to a once again embarrassed Santana.

"What does Santana get?" Brittany asked while Mr. Williams filled her order.

"Rocky Road with red sprinkles, cup," Mr. Williams answered while handing Brittany her perfectly filled cup of ice cream and purple sprinkles. He made Santana's ice cream and before Brittany could even reach into her pocket, he waved a hand and explained that the ice cream was free since he hadn't seen Santana in over four years and it was a time to celebrate. Brittany profusely thanked him and Santana gave him one last hug before leaving the store with their ice cream.

They got back in the car, "so where to now Captain," Brittany mock saluted Santana who retaliated by digging her spoon without invitation into Brittany's ice cream for a taste.

"Well there isn't much else to see in Lima," Santana sighed. They sat in silence eating their ice cream, every once in awhile taking unprompted spoonfuls of each other's cups.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi, thanks again to everyone who is reading this. We finally get to see our girls let out some of that sexual tension they've been fighting. Also, just wanted to put a small warning up here that this chapter deals with talk of physical domestic abuse.

Very late that night, Santana heard her bedroom door creep open. "Ma, it's too late for whatever you want me to do, I'll do it in the morning. Let me sleep, please," Santana whined into her pillow.

"It's me," Brittany whispered climbing into bed behind a suddenly tense Santana. "I'm sorry. I just- I missed you, San. I mean for the past couple of nights we've slept in the same room and been together twenty-four hours a day. It felt weird being away from you. I know that sounds silly, I'm sorry." Brittany didn't make a move to leave Santana's bed, just snuggled in closer, her chin resting on Santana's shoulder, front pressed into Santana's back.

"Britt, I feel the same way. I missed you a lot last night," Santana leaned back into Brittany enjoying the way Brittany's lips brushed against her ear. Santana could feel Brittany's fingers slowly making their way over her hip and down the side of her thigh. The fingers stilled for a few seconds then made their way back up over Santana's hipbone, under her small t-shirt before stopping at her belly button. Circling a few times before moving further up, Brittany's fingers came to rest just below Santana's breasts. Lifting her fingers, so that her knuckles brushed against the underside causing both to gasp at the contact. Santana started moving backward, further into Brittany, while Brittany continued letting her fingers graze just under Santana's breasts.

"I can stop. I can go back to my room and pretend I was never here," Brittany whispered. "Or I can continue, I can move my fingers further up to your perfect breasts but then I won't be able to stop. I won't stop until you've soaked my fingers."

"Uhhh," Santana moaned, subconsciously rocking against Brittany harder. "Don't stop. Please, I want this, I've wanted this," Santana admitted, moving her hand up to cover Brittany's. She guided Brittany's hand over her breast, squeezing it in her own.

Brittany kissed Santana's neck, moving down to her shoulder. They stayed in this position, Brittany spooning Santana from behind, while Brittany explored Santana's neck and behind her ears. Her hand never straying from rock hard nipples. Santana finally couldn't take it anymore, "please."

Brittany nodded against Santana's shoulder, before gracefully sliding up on top of her. She sat, straddling Santana, for a few moments before lifting her shirt over her head. Santana scrambled to do the same, throwing her shirt to land somewhere near Brittany's in the dark. Brittany braced herself against the headboard, giving Santana a perfect view of her breasts, inviting her to lean up and take one in her mouth, which Santana happily did. Brittany threw her head back, rocking into Santana, who arched up to create more friction. Brittany leaned down, taking Santana's mouth in her own. It was a kiss that spoke of loneliness, gratitude, and want. Santana reached around Brittany, pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss.

"I've wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you since the first time I saw you," Santana admitted "I know I was drunk but you were so beautiful standing there. You were like my angel. What would I have done if you weren't there?" Santana's throat got tight, a tear threatening to fall.

"We don't have to think about that. I was there. I would've always been there, no matter the circumstances. I was meant to be there that night," Brittany leaned down to kiss the corner of Santana's eye, drying up the tear.

Brittany leaned in for another kiss, "I know this is emotional, we'll take it slow. I want to make you feel as beautiful as you are. I have a feeling your body has not been well appreciated in the past," Brittany moved, taking an ear lobe in her mouth and sucking gently.

"No," Santana struggled to get out without crying, "no, it hasn't."

"Brittany moved down Santana's neck to her shoulders, stopping to place a kiss on every inch of Santana's exposed skin. She moved down past her breasts, paying close attention to the curve of Santana's waist and hipbones.

"Turn over," Brittany commanded.

"What?" Santana asked confused, looking up at Brittany through tears pooling in her eyes.

"Just turn over and lay on your stomach. I just want to make you feel special," Brittany pleaded, lifting herself off Santana with strong legs. Santana slowly turned over, turning her head so she could still make Brittany out through the corner of her eye.

Brittany sat back down, just above Santana's ass. She leaned forward, starting at the top of Santana's back. Brittany worked her way down Santana's spine, kissing every step of the way. She worked her way back up the left side, stopping just below the side of Santana's breast, which Brittany discovered was particularly ticklish. Santana giggled and squirmed while Brittany playfully tortured her with kisses. She kissed across from shoulder blade to shoulder blade and back down the right side. She continued down the back of Santana's right leg and up her left, stopping just inside her left thigh to place a playful bite.

Santana gasped at the sensations running down her spine, no one had ever taken this much time to appreciate her body. She was more relaxed than she had ever been, while being incredibly turned on for only having her back kissed.

"Your skin is perfect," Brittany said, now back up by Santana's neck, sucking on a very sensitive spot below her hairline. "And you smell so good," Brittany continued, slipping a hand under Santana to grasp a hard nipple. Santana arched up at the sensation, smiling into the pillow.

"Turn back over," Brittany, once again commanded, lifting herself up giving Santana room to turn over. Santana turned over with a sweet, calm smile on her face.

"That felt so good, Britt," Santana slurred, rubbing her hands up and down Brittany's thighs

"Mmmm imagine how good it's going to feel when I'm kissing other parts of you," Brittany teased causing Santana to fully open her half-lidded eyes.

Brittany stretched out to lie down in between Santana's legs, her head resting on Santana's chest. She reached down pulling Santana's underwear as far down as she could reach before Santana lifted her leg up to pull them off the rest of the way. Brittany could feel the heat from between Santana's legs on her hips. She closed her mouth around a nipple, while dragging her hand down Santana's stomach. She finally reached the smooth, soft skin she was looking for, stopping to run her fingers up and down the sides, before venturing lower. She felt Santana melting beneath her as she ran one finger through already wet folds. Santana moaned, lifting her hips. Brittany smirked, dragging her finger back up and joining it with another to make tight circles around Santana's hard clit. Santana was rocking her hips at a regular pace, gasping when Brittany abruptly changed directions. Santana tried to remember the last time it felt good to have someone touch her there. She couldn't.

"Please, Britt. Please, I need to feel you inside of me. I need you to be inside of me," Santana choked out, already addicted to Brittany's touch.

Brittany nodded, stilling her fingers and slowly moving them down towards Santana's wet center. She paused for a moment at Santana's opening, looking up into her eyes.

"You really are beautiful and yesterday I was lucky enough to see how beautiful you are on the inside. I'm sorry you seemed so hurt when we first met, I want to change that," Brittany said, trying to stop her own tears from falling. She was making a declaration to Santana; she was conveying the meaning behind a phrase she was not yet ready to say.

"You already have," Santana said, looking up into shiny blue eyes. "I knew my life would change the moment I walked out of his car," Santana panted, trying to concentrate on Brittany's eyes and not the tip of her fingers, which were painfully teasing Santana's opening. "But I didn't know it would change this drastic for the better," Santana smiled, tilting her head down for a kiss as Brittany slowly entered her.

"Oh, that feels so good," Santana moaned.

Brittany slowly thrust in and out of Santana, never losing eye contact. She would push in fast and hard, causing Santana's mouth to fall open with each thrust, and then pull out slowly causing Santana's eyes to shut hard and her nose to crinkle. Santana started rocking her hips against Brittany's hand, arching up trying to get friction on her clit. Brittany took the hint, maneuvering her hand so her thumb could provide the much needed pressure.

"Yes. Yes, right there," Santana moaned. "Keep going slow, it feels so good."

"Anything you want beautiful," Brittany smiled, concentrating on how good it felt to be inside Santana. How warm and comforting it felt. Brittany had never felt safer than at that moment.

Brittany could hear Santana's breath getting shallower, her thrusts becoming more erratic. Brittany curled her fingers up, spreading them with each upward thrust then pulling towards her on the way back down. Finally, with a kiss and a final thrust, Santana's back arched up off the bed, jerking up, her toes curled into the bed sheets.

Santana's mouth seemed stuck permanently open while she came down off her high, gasping for words, sounds, moans, that were too deep inside to escape. They tried, they wouldn't make it this time. They had been jostled up further inside of her, but not far enough to be released. Brittany could see Santana struggling to speak, nothing coming out but strangled cries and shallow breaths.

Brittany slowly removed her fingers, laying over Santana, covering her whole body. Santana was racked with sobs, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying," Santana managed to get out, burying her head into Brittany's chest.

"It's ok, we just had a very emotional experience. You were perfect," Brittany soothed, rubbing Santana's back. After a while, Santana calmed down her breath and emotions regulated back to normal.

"San?" Britt whispered, in case Santana had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, Britt?" Santana answered while turning over to snuggle deeper into Brittany.

"What are all those bruises on your stomach and back?" Brittany had noticed some bruises on Santana a few days back, when Santana was changing in the hotel room, but didn't feel it was her place to ask. The ones on her back were dark and angry and had to have been there for over a week. She wanted Santana to feel safe before bringing them up and felt now was the time.

"I was stupid for a long time," was all Santana answered.

"What do you mean?" Brittany sat up, hovering over Santana, who at that moment, curled up in the bed, looked so small.

"I let Finn hit me, sometimes."

"Wait, he hit you? I don't know what happened but I sure as hell know that you didn't _let_ Finn do anything to you." Brittany was trying to push her fast rising anger down, but she was helpless against it.

"Only sometimes and only when I did something to really make him mad. I called him names sometimes or called him stupid, which he is, but I shouldn't have done that. We drank a lot and did other things and I wasn't myself a lot of the time," Santana always kept this reasoning at the front of her brain. She deserved to be hit sometimes, she was bitter and angry and took it out on Finn so he was allowed to take it out on her.

"Santana, are you kidding me? It is never your fault when someone hits you like that, especially someone who's supposed to love and care for you. I don't care if you called him every name in the book, that does not give him an excuse to lay a hand on you no matter what drug he's on or not!" Brittany didn't realize she had started crying. For the first time since that night at the gas station Santana looked so small, so broken, so hollow. She couldn't believe Santana had been in an abusive relationship only days prior.

"I didn't want to tell you yet, I was trying to figure out how to bring it up. Just now, I completely forgot about the bruises, I forgot you'd see them. I wasn't thinking. I was just thinking about you and how no one had ever touched me the way you did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Santana wiped her tears with the corner of the blanket, holding it up to wipe Brittany's also.

"I can't believe he hit you." Brittany shook her head, trying not to cry again. "He hurt you. For how long?"

"Ten months," Santana said into the pillow.

"Fuck." Brittany lay back down next to Santana, taking the smaller woman in her arms. "Was it ever more than bruises?" Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head, still not believing what she'd seen and just heard.

"Once or twice. One night he was really angry with me and he cracked a rib. Another time, I needed stitches," Santana reached up to part her hair on the right side of her head just above her ear, to expose a thin pale line about an inch long. "A vase."

Brittany traced the thin line with her fingers, a few tears falling and getting lost in Santana's hair. Brittany wished she had super powers at that moment. She wished that by touching the scar or the bruises she could suck the badness out of them, out of Santana.

"No one is ever going to hurt you again. I swear on my life," Brittany slid down so she was eye to eye with Santana. "Do your parents know?"

"No, my mother would dismember him then my father would kill him again. Puck knows he was emotionally and verbally abusive, but doesn't know the other stuff," Santana shrugged. There was no point in telling people while it was happening she thought.

"They could've saved you," Brittany felt like someone was beating her up. She was in so much emotional pain for Santana it was starting to feel physical.

"No one could save me. If you weren't at that gas station I would've called Finn to come back and get me. I would have crawled back to him like I always did." Santana was disgusted with herself. Talking about this out loud made her feel dirty and weak.

"No you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't. You would have escaped sooner or later. You're not the only one this has happened to. People escape all the time when it's their time," Brittany assured Santana. "Santana you are so strong. People end up in shitty situations and it's not their fault. All that matters is that you are here now with me."

Santana nodded. Santana was tired from this conversation, tired from the emotional and physical high Brittany took her on just hours before, tired from the last ten months, tired from everything. She was on the edge of sleep, but before she could succumb she looked up at Brittany, who still had tears in her eyes. "I believe you." Santana gave Brittany a hard, deep kiss before falling asleep.

Santana woke up a few hours later, squinting at the light coming in through the blinds. Her cheeks felt tight, from where tears had dried. She looked over at a sleeping Brittany, her angel, she thought. She got up to retrieve her shirt and find some pants when she noticed a piece of paper near the door. She bent down to pick it up.

_Santana, _  
_I went this morning to wake Brittany up and see if she wanted to accompany me to the store to buy breakfast fixings. She was not in her room. Any idea where she could have been? I would have been concerned that she left, but her bags were still there..._

_When you wake up please shower and come down for breakfast or lunch, whichever you are on time for. _

_Love,_  
_Mama_

_P.S. Thank you for being quiet last night and tell Brittany good morning. _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I took so long to update, hopefully it's more regular from here on out. Enjoy!

Santana blushed, looking over at Brittany sleeping. She folded the letter, placed it on her desk, and tiptoed into the bathroom to shower. She stood under the hot water for what felt like hours, trying to figure out how to tell Brittany what she was really doing at the gas station that night. Santana thought back to the moment she saw Brittany for the first time. She was drunk, but Santana knew, right at that moment she had to get away, she could be better, do better, feel better. She washed her hair while replaying the events of the last few days, she smiled when she stumbled upon a fuzzy memory of her singing Rehab that first night. Ironic, Santana thought as she started singing.

Brittany woke up to the sounds of the shower and Santana's singing. Brittany stretched, thinking again about how she could definitely get used to waking up to Santana singing every morning. The thought panged in her chest. She was going to New York to dance, she had a contract already signed with Mike. She knew it would take up almost every minute of her life for the first couple of years until they made it big, which she knew they would. What about Santana? She obviously didn't have a plan, she wasn't even going to New York until a few days ago. Where would she stay? Was it too soon to ask Santana to move into the apartment Mike found for her? "When am I going to tell her how I have all this money? How I can afford to have an apartment in the City already? I can't tell her that, she won't want me anymore." Brittany heard the water in the bathroom turn off. She got out of bed and quickly ran to the guest room to shower and get dressed.

"Brittttt, it's time toooo, Britt?" Santana opened the door from the bathroom and looked at the empty bed. She stuck her wet head out into the hall and could hear the guest room shower. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment and confusion. She got dressed and went downstairs prepared for the ribbing her mother would surely give her. She found her mother and father sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper and clipping coupons respectively.

"Good morning sunshine," Maribel beamed. "How'd you sleep? Did you sleep?"

"Maaaaa, not now, please." Santana whined, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"What? If you only knew how nervous I was this morning when I couldn't find Brittany!" Maribel fake fainted.

"What are you two talking about?" Eduardo looked up from his task.

"Nothing!" Santana shouted, louder than necessary.

Eduardo shrugged and went back to clipping coupons, used to the women in his life banding against him.

"So, speaking of Brittany, where is our lovely houseguest?" Maribel got up, reaching up into the cupboards to gather pancake fixings.

"Ma, we should get going," Santana said hesitantly. She was feeling off this morning but she couldn't quite place where the feeling was coming from.

"Nonsense, you need to eat. It's early. Go help your father." Maribel commanded. Santana sighed, knowing fighting with her mother was pointless, especially after the letter. Santana sat down, as her father wordlessly handed her a stack of coupons to cut out.

Brittany came bouncing down the stairs a few minutes later. Her long hair still wet, clinging to her neck. "I smell pancakes!"

"See, Santana, at least someone in this house appreciates my pancakes," Maribel laughed, flipping the first batch.

"I like your pancakes," Eduardo wiggled his eyebrows.

Brittany laughed while Santana mimed vomiting.

"You know, Brittany, Santana makes some pretty good pancakes herself," Maribel placed a stack in front of Brittany, kissing the top of her head.

"I'd love to try them sometime, San," Brittany smiled, looking Santana in the eyes for the first time since last night.

"Me too. Uhh- I mean, yeah ok," Santana scrunched her nose up, confused at herself and the obvious change in their dynamic.

They ate in relative silence, periodically broken by Brittany's moans and nods to Maribel. Every time Santana tried to break the silence by saying something it seemed like Brittany had the same exact idea, both blushing and going back to eat in silence each time. When Santana got up to clear the table, Brittany again wouldn't look her in the eyes, instead getting up to put her own plate in the sink.

Santana sighed as Brittany went back upstairs to finish packing. Eduardo gave Maribel a confused look, but she just shook her head and helped Santana wash the dishes.

"She's a nice girl." Maribel said to no one in particular while drying a plate.

"I know she is, Ma." Santana sighed.

Eduardo went upstairs to help Brittany bring their bags down, while Santana and Maribel started packing the car.

"If you promise not to make a big deal about it, can I ask you something personal?" Santana whispered to her mother while throwing garbage out of the car from the back seat.

"Promise."

"Ok," Santana took a deep breath, "Have you ever, well, I mean. After the first time you...did you notice a change?" Santana blushed, unpacking the bags she'd just expertly fit in the trunk, rearranging them absentmindedly.

"Oh, honey. Sometimes when really important things happen or something emotional happens, certain people need time to process. Like your father, he analyzes and over thinks everything, where you and I just kind of go with the flow. We know what we feel and we just feel it. Sometimes really emotional things make people think about other things in their lives that might not even have anything to do with the original event, you know what I mean?" Maribel, put her arm around Santana. "Don't worry about a thing, I'm sure whatever it is Brittany feels this morning is temporary." Maribel pulled Santana in for a hug, squeezing tighter when she felt a small wet patch forming on her shoulder.

Santana finally let go when she heard the front door open, Eduardo and Brittany walking out, his arm around Brittany's shoulders. Brittany immediately saw Santana's red rimmed eyes and wet lashes and something told her it wasn't because Santana was going to be homesick. After a lengthy goodbye and many hugs, Santana and Brittany drove off. It was late afternoon by time they were out of Ohio, but Santana couldn't stand the thought of spending another night in a hotel with Brittany, especially not after this morning so she was relieved when Brittany suggested they drive straight to New York.

Seeing the New York skyline, it finally hit Santana that Brittany had a plan. Brittany probably had a place to stay and a job lined up. Santana had no job and Puck's couch. Maybe Brittany was starting to realize this and that's why she was being weird. Santana realized Brittany didn't even know where Santana was headed in Finn's car that night.

"Britt."

"San."

They both blushed, at speaking at the same time.

"You go first," Santana looked at Brittany, taking in how the night lights bounced off her pale skin.

"Today's been different. I'm sorry. It's not you." Brittany took one hand off the steering wheel, feeling around blindly for Santana's hand. She found it and some of the tension seemed to fly out of the car immediately.

"I know why and it's ok," Santana sighed, squeezing Brittany's hand trying to hold back her tears.

"What? How could you know why?" Brittany asked, her tone confused not angry.

"You're coming here for a reason. You have a plan. You have a job lined up and probably already somewhere to live. I have nothing. If Puck didn't live here, I'd be homeless." Santana shook her head. She turned towards the window so Brittany wouldn't see her cry. "And now- now that we've, you know, and you realized that you're sleeping with a stranger who has no plans, you want to get out of it."

Now Brittany was getting angry. "You know, for someone so smart you're acting pretty stupid right now." Brittany released Santana's hand, but only to pull onto the shoulder and stop the car. "Yes, I have a job and yes, I have an apartment lined up, but you not having either of those things is not the problem. I'm freaking out because I realized that I came here for my job, which is going to be so demanding and time consuming but all I want to do is spend time with you. All my time, and I won't be able to do that and it won't be fair to you." Brittany sighed, "I freaked out after we had sex because I realized that this is something, this is going to be something, and I don't know how to deal with that. It's so unexpected. I was coming here with a specific plan and now it's been turned on it's side and I don't know how to manage everything."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Santana unbuckled her seatbelt, throwing herself over the middle console into Brittany's lap. "Finn and I were driving to New York." Santana sobbed into Brittany's lap.

"Wait, what?" Brittany tried to piece everything together.

"When he left me, or I guess when I left him at the gas station. We were driving to New York together, to start a life. But I don't know, something at that moment made me realize I couldn't go to New York with someone who treated me that way," Santana wiped her nose on her sleeve, not sure what else to say.

"Do you think he kept going?" Brittany asked quietly.

"I don't know. He was going there for a construction job one of his friends set him up with and I was going with him because I had nothing else to do and at the time I thought I'd never do better than Finn," Santana's shoulders rocked back and forth with her sobs.

"I think we can safely say you've done a bit better," Brittany smiled, lifting Santana back up into her seat, both smiling.

"Yeah I think so." Santana laughed.

"Well, if we are sharing secrets I guess I should tell you how I have all this money. I was an exotic dancer during college, to pay the bills and get some savings." Brittany said quickly.

"Britt, you did what you needed to do to make your dreams happen. Who cares how you made it happen. I'm not thrilled with the idea of other people seeing you dance like that, but I'd never judge you." Santana leaned in to kiss a relieved Brittany.

"Come on, we need to get to New York before it's too late. I guess tonight would be a good time to show you some of the moves I learned while dancing." Brittany turned the ignition and sped back out onto the empty highway.

Santana was, once again, left speechless.


End file.
